One Last Touch, One Last Kiss
by xx shadowdreamer
Summary: One last touch, one last kiss. That was all she needed to complete her life, and no matter how much it pained her not to be able to touch him, he would always be there by her side. For MochaBean. [Chadpay][Formerly known as swt2beepinay.]


**This is for MochaBean, and I hope you like it. I tried to get everthing in, but the reffrence to the musical was a bit subtle, but I hope it's okay. For everyone else, Chadpay is not usually a pairing I support so please bear with me when I say that I did my best. Review!**_

* * *

Nothing could be as painful as losing a loved one and nothing could be done to prevent fate either._

It wasn't that she hated herself; it wasn't that she regretted her time spent with him, it was that she hated fate, that cruel _thing _that lived in our heads; that lived in our lives. It took away who she loved the most, the man that she loved so much.

Sharpay Evans walked along the lake as she looked down at her feet. It was quiet, and no one was there to disturb her. She looked out at the lake, stopping in her tracks. The serenity, the tranquility, it soothed her thought-filled mind. She remembered this lake, she remembered this park. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and took in all the air that she could.

The breeze flew though her golden locks, and she didn't seem to mind. In fact, to her, she loved that breeze. It reminded her of the walks they used to take, and the fun they used to have. She looked down at her feet once more as she walked alongside the lake, noticing the intricate lines that were embedded in the cement.

A tear dripped down her face, and she quickly wiped it away, in fear of anyone seeing. Sharpay took another deep breath, as she lifted her face to look in front of her. She found an orange barrette, lying on the ground. She smiled, as her eyes became watery again. She walked slowly toward the barrette, bending down to pick it up. She examined it, smiling as she did so, and her tears now fully dripping down; a memory floating back inside her head.

_It was a bright and sunny Saturday at Albuquerque, and Chad and Sharpay exited out of the theatre; smiles plastered on their faces. The two had decided to go to the park that day, wanting to be alone by their selves. _

_Chad and Sharpay walked hand in hand along the lake, laughing and talking to each other. The couple spotted a tree, and sat down under the shade. Sharpay positioned her self in between Chad's legs, and rested her head on his chest._

"_Don't you wish everyday would be like this?" Sharpay said as her eyes fluttered closed. She felt Chad's chest gently flow up and down while he was breathing._

"_Yeah, I wish everyday of my life was spent with you." Chad replied, also managing to close his eyes and placing his hands on her lap. The two sat silently, feeling their heartbeats sync together. It was a day Sharpay hoped would never end. The two sat there for minutes, just hearing each others breaths, and listening intently to their surroundings; so peaceful and calm. _

_Chad opened his eyes, and saw the orange barrette that lay on top of Sharpay's hair. Sharpay felt his hand reach and grab her barrette, and alarmingly looked behind herself to find Chad examining it thoroughly. _

"_What are you doing?" Sharpay asked as she looked at him with a confused face. Seeing that face, Chad laughed. He shook his head slightly as he chuckled, only making Sharpay even more confused._

"_Watch," Chad said, as he threw the barrette as far as he could. Sharpay watched the barrette fly past two trees and disappear in the light. She whipped her head to face him, and gave him a disapproving look._

"_What was that for?" Sharpay asked she got up and tried to spot her barrette. Chad followed and wiped his hands on his faded jeans. He placed his arm over Sharpay's shoulder, and bent his head down to her level._

"_It's a game. Whoever gets it first, gets treated to a dinner date. Okay?" Chad said, as he stood straight again. Sharpay smiled deviously, and got ready to run for it. _

"_1…" said as he glanced at Sharpay, and bending down on one knee, ready to run._

"_2…" he said again. Sharpay glanced at him once more before declaring, "3!"_

_Both ran as fast as they could, just to find the orange barrette. Determined, Sharpay looked all around her to see if she has passed anything that was orange. So far, there was no sign of anything yet. As she glanced around her, she didn't notice that Chad sped up toward her, therefore tackling her onto the ground. The two rolled down a hill, alternating places from top to bottom on each other. Once they finally landed, Sharpay and Chad laughed, with Sharpay on top of Chad. Sharpay placed her head on Chad once she had stopped laughing and closed her eyes once more. _

_Chad petted her hair gently, feeling the softness. The two lay there peacefully, hoping it wouldn't end._

Remembering this only made Sharpay sadder than she already was. She clenched her fist, squeezing the orange barrette inside. She winced in pain. She dropped her hand, and slowly opened it, letting the barrette fall to the ground. Walking across the grass, she reached a tree, and sat down, leaning her back on the bark.

Sharpay lifted her knees close to her, and placed her head on them, sobbing quietly. She lifted her head and scanned the park, each place reminding her of everything that she and Chad would do. Smiling to herself she remembered funny times, sad times, and everything in between, but all these times reminded her of what life was like when Chad was there for her. Sharpay's eyes scanned the park slowly as the breeze blew her blonde her away from her face. She caught a glimpse of a shiny object that dug into the ground. The light from the setting sun, brightened the piece of glass the stuck out from the ground.

She leaned over to reach the glass that shone in the light, and managed to pick it up without getting a scratch. Placing her body in the same position she was in before, she examined the glass that she found earlier. Thoughts began to reel inside her head, all relating to what to do about the broken glass. _It's your fault he died. _She shook her head as tears emerged from her eyes. _You're the reason he died. _She shook her head furiously as she started to sob.

"No…" she said softly, as she refused to believe the thoughts inside her head. She looked at the glass and placed the sharp tip at her wrist.

"_Sharpay, don't…"_

Sharpay wiped her tears before looking up; making sure that no one saw her cry. She dropped the glass as she saw what stood in front of her. Her mouth went dry, and her eyes stayed wide open.

"Ch-Chad?"

The figure stepped closer toward Sharpay, as his outline glowered over her fragile body. He looked her in the face, and attempted to caress her cheek, but she couldn't feel his hands. Standing straight up, he turned around walking toward the end of the park.

"Chad, wait!" she called out to him as she ran at full speed toward him. He turned around when she called his name, and saw her run towards him. She tried to hug him, but her body slipped through him. He watched her in sadness knowing she wouldn't be able to touch him ever again.

Sharpay's tears glistened on her face as she turned her head slowly toward Chad's body. She saw him stand there with his head bent down, with his back toward her.

"Sorry Shar," he said to her. He turned around with his hands in his pockets, and she noticed the tears on his face. She remembered how he looked when he got into that car accident, and she was there when he died. His shirt was torn, his jeans were covered in blood, and his face covered in scratches, but as she looked at him now, he couldn't be any more handsome. He was healed.

She shook her head. "No, don't leave me here alone." She said. Getting back up, she stumbled toward him, still trying to gain some balance. He walked closer to her, and when their bodies met, they stood there waiting for something to happen.

Sharpay tried to touch his cheek, but her hand went through him. Sharpay looked at him with tears stained eyes, and wondered if this would be the last time she'll ever be able to look at him.

"It's not going to work, Shar." He said with a frown on his face. She shook her head again. "No!"

Once she stopped shaking her head, she realized that no matter what, she wouldn't be able to touch him like before. She wouldn't be able to feel his skin on hers.

"I just wish," she said as she lifted her head to look inside his eyes. "I could touch you, one last time."

Chad nodded in agreement. "Me too, Shar."

"I will always be here okay?" Chad said to her. He raised his hand slowly, and his body was outlined in a light. Sharpay just stood there in amazement, as his hand touched her face, and for the first time in two years, she felt his hands caress her cheek. She lifted her hands and touched his, and pressed his hands against her cheek.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked her and she nodded. Chad slowly brought his hands to her waist and pulled her close. She lifted her hands to his neck and they both slowly leaned in towards each other.

Their lips touched, and it brought a sensation Sharpay said she would never be able to feel when Chad was gone. It lasted for a few seconds, until Chad broke the kiss.

"I have to go, Sharpay. I love you." He said, and just like that, he disappeared into thin air. She looked all around and could find nothing left of him. She walked back to the tree, as his kiss still lingered on her lips.

"I love you too, Chad." She whispered to herself.

One last touch, one last kiss. That was all she needed to complete her life, and no matter how much it pained her not to be able to touch him, he would always be there by her side.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Hope youd did! Please review!**


End file.
